In this proposal we present a program of research aimed at delineating effects of aging on cognitive processes. Our approach to the study of aging is from an information processing perspective. We assume that inferences about mental operations can be drawn from performance on laboratory tasks and that tasks can be analyzed to the level of component processes. The goal of this proposal is to provide a means for identifying processes which vary with age. An understandin of those aspects of cognition which remain stable and those which show an increase or decline with age will provide the basis for a more realistic perspective with which to regard the potential role of individuals in their advancing years.